


i've been saving all my summers for you

by frougge



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, Slice of Life, in all honesty there's not much plot, jaehyuns just in love w johnny #$@#$ thats all, jaemarkyong roomies, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frougge/pseuds/frougge
Summary: “also, doyoung’s going to make pancakes, and i’m not missing out on kim pancakes. no, ma’am.”jaehyun’s silent for a moment—mostly because his brain has gone into overdrive, the amount of physical contact serving only to shut it down, and he’s having a bit of trouble forming full sentences. it’s embarrassing, maybe, but johnny doesn’t seem to notice as he reaches for jaehyun’s hand and squeezes it.“maybe for you,” he adds, voice low. “jury’s still out on that, though.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	i've been saving all my summers for you

**Author's Note:**

> title from marina's froot 
> 
> u can find the playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lUz57idXY3k9j191oOm2b?si=FK9mURNXS4eWoC5Cec05jw)

jaehyun likes it early in the morning, when the sky is a cacophony of different colors, pink and yellow bleeding into blue, light streaming into his room and making it golden. he likes it when it’s quiet, when the apartment isn’t as loud as it tends to be throughout the rest of the day. likes it when the only sounds are the faint chirping of birds and the coffee machine whirring to life and, every once in a while, the low murmur of taeyong singing in the shower before he leaves for his morning jog.

he doesn’t always wake up early enough to catch the morning before it fizzes out into the early afternoon—as is the case today, when he wakes up with a headache building at the back of his mind. it makes his head too heavy to pull out bed, his eyes too heavy to open; a nice reminder of the movie night mark insisted on throwing the day before, one that’ll likely render him completely useless and bedridden for the rest of the day. he twists in his place, groans into his pillow, and opens his eyes.

his first thought is that he definitely should’ve closed the blinds when going to sleep; the sun’s already high enough to paint the room various shades of painfully bright gold that burns his eyes. he’d appreciate it, maybe, if not for the way his head is pulsing, and he makes a mental note to leave his blinds open for the night more often.

his second thought is that he’s in love with johnny.

it’s a bit less coherent than that, maybe. when his eyes finally manage to focus, they do so on johnny, who’s sound asleep, his face pushed into his pillow, and he’s so close that jaehyun can count his lashes. his hair is splayed out in a halo around him and jaehyun feels his heart stop in his chest as all the puzzle pieces fall into place in his mind. he’s overwhelmed with the want to have johnny be who he wakes up to every morning, have johnny be the first person he sees every day when he opens his eyes and—and. well. there’s not much more to say about that, is there?

jaehyun reaches out, his touch gentle as he brushes johnny’s hair out of his face, careful not to wake him. despite his best efforts, johnny stirs and jaehyun leans away so fast he nearly falls off the bed, his head spinning when he steadies himself and sits up.

“mhm,” johnny groans in the meantime, lifting a hand up to rub his eyes. “morning, jae,” he says, after a moment, his voice rough from sleep, and jaehyun feels strangely wrung.

“morning,” jaehyun says, flattening his hands against his thighs, watching as johnny gently blinks open his eyes. he’s trying very hard not to let panic sink into his nerves—this is a normal thing, he reasons. it’s normal to be in love with someone after dating them for relatively not too long, right? besides, even if it’s not, this _is_ johnny. he’d have to be out of his mind to not be in love with him already—or, uh. something like that. “i think i’m going to go… shower?”

johnny smiles, turning from his side onto his back before he lets his eyes close once again. he rests his hands on his midriff, one of them slipping under the t-shirt jaehyun loaned him to sleep in, and jaehyun’s eyes skid away from the exposed skin to focus instead on the sea snail-themed calendar taeyong got him two years ago that he’s never bothered to take down.

“what time is it?”

“uh,” jaehyun has to take a minute to find his phone. it’s on the floor by his bed, dangerously low on battery. “half past eleven.”

johnny hums.

“that’s not too bad,” he says, opening his eyes and keeping them focused on jaehyun’s profile. jaehyun looks anywhere but at johnny. “we could just stay here a bit longer. just vibe before yuta arrives.”

“why until then?”

“it’s simple,” johnny sits up, slowly, moving closer to jaehyun, before he hooks his chin on jaehyun’s shoulder, his breath hot on the crook of jaehyun’s neck, “one, he and mark are going to start screaming together in the kitchen and while that’s endearing, it’s not entirely the vibe for cuddling. two, doyoung and donghyuck are definitely tugging along with yuta and they’re gonna clown us if they find us not doing shit here.” he sighs, lightly, and jaehyun’s heart stutters in his chest. “also, doyoung’s going to make pancakes, and i’m not missing out on kim pancakes. no, ma’am.”

jaehyun’s silent for a moment—mostly because his brain has gone into overdrive, the amount of physical contact serving only to shut it down, and he’s having a bit of trouble forming full sentences. it’s embarrassing, maybe, but johnny doesn’t seem to notice as he reaches for jaehyun’s hand and squeezes it.

“maybe for you,” he adds, voice low. “jury’s still out on that, though.”

jaehyun swallows.

“how do you know doyoung’s going to make pancakes?” he says instead of anything else, because—because. “if you’re right, him coming over depends on yuta, and you don’t know if _he’s_ going to show up.”

“yuta always comes over,” johnny tilts his head as he flips jaehyun’s hand palm-side up, tracing his finger on the lines of his palm slowly. “i think it’s because he and mark go a bit cuckoo if they don’t see each other for longer than twelve hours, but your guess is as good as mine.”

“and you know doyoung and donghyuck are tagging along because…?”

“because they always do, as doyoung wants to see taeyong and donghyuck wants to bother mark,” johnny says, utterly convinced, and jaehyun believes for a moment that johnny’s the one who’s known donghyuck for most of his life, believes that johnny’s been engrained in his life much longer than he actually has. “jungwoo won’t, but because he has that—uh, something about preparing for his exhibition, i think.” he pauses for a moment, finger stilling on jaehyun’s palm, “you’ve got a really good love line.”

jaehyun furrows his brows. “you can read palms?”

“sooyoung made me learn how to read the love line,” johnny says, “so i could tell her she would have a girlfriend someday. when she would have her first girlfriend. when she would get married. that sort of thing.”

“you can get all that from someone’s love line?”

“obviously not,” johnny deadpans, amused, “i made most of it up. so far, though, it’s all working out just great; she got a girlfriend exactly when i told her she would. if you want, i can bullshit my way through reading your palm.”

jaehyun looks down at his palm, at the way johnny’s finger has resumed tracing what he presumes to be his love line. he wants to say _yes,_ maybe, wants to hear johnny continue speaking to him while they’re sitting like this, wants to feel his words pressing into his skin. he wants and he wants and he wants, but—but.

he opens his mouth to reject johnny lightly, but before he has the chance to speak, the doorbell to the apartment rings. it’s followed by a series of loud knocks that make jaehyun’s headache ten times worse and he just so manages to withhold a groan.

“and there’s yuta,” johnny says, letting jaehyun’s hand go as he leans away from him, stretching his arms out. jaehyun tries to pretend he doesn’t miss the warmth of his embrace.

“you can try to read my palm another time, maybe,” jaehyun says before he thinks better of it. it’s worth it, though, if only because johnny preens at him, his smile bright.

“it’s a date,” he replies, effectively making jaehyun’s skin burn.

.

when jaehyun finally enters the kitchen, doyoung’s leaning against the counter, swiping through something on his phone, with a bowl of what’s probably pancake mix on the table in front of him. the other residents are nowhere to be seen—and neither is yuta, who jaehyun passed on his way to shower earlier.

“hey,” jaehyun says, “finally decided to move in with us?”

“you wish,” doyoung grins at him, slipping his phone onto the counter. he crosses his arms, watches as jaehyun pours himself a cup of coffee. “moving here would be too much of a downgrade for me, i think.”

“it’s really not as bad as you make it out to be,” jaehyun replies. he opens the fridge, automatically reaching for the milk only to find that there’s none. doyoung gives him a pointed look and jaehyun sighs. “your boyfriend does live here, doesn’t he?”

“and he’s not exactly the type to make sure we have enough groceries.” admittedly, jaehyun can’t really argue with that. “mark and yuta did run out to get milk and flour, though.”

“see? it’s not that bad,” jaehyun slides into one of the kitchen chairs, straightening the tablecloth with his hands, fingers stilling on the designs etched into it. “everyone else still asleep?”

“mhm,” doyoung hums in response. “taeyong _did_ say hi to me, but he was extremely out of it, so.”

“probably sleep-talking, then,” jaehyun says. he crosses his arms over the table, resting his head on them. they all went to sleep late, when the sun was already starting to peek out over the horizon. “aren’t you going to go bother him while you wait for mark and yuta to come back?”

“i would,” doyoung smile, eyes softening in the way they only do when he talks about taeyong, “figure he might as well get some rest, though. he’s had a busy past few weeks.”

jaehyun nods in response, too tired to properly reply; he still feels his headache pressing at the forefront of his mind, blocking most of his brain. fortunately for him, he doesn’t have to trip over his words to continue the conversation, as johnny comes into the kitchen, greeting doyoung.

“taeyong and mark still asleep?” he asks, slipping into the seat next to jaehyun, reaching to ruffle his hair. his fingers drag on jaehyun’s scalp gently, making him infinitely more sleepy.

“taeyong yes,” doyoung says, “and mark’s out with yuta.”

“oh,” johnny says, his hand momentarily stilling in jaehyun’s hair before slipping out of it completely. jaehyun tries not to mourn its loss. “did donghyuck not come over?”

“he went to mark’s room to sleep,” jaehyun mutters, turning his head to look at johnny, opening his eyes to peer at him from the table. “was passed out when i passed mark’s room earlier, though maybe he’s gotten up now.”

“this is donghyuck we’re talking about,” doyoung says and johnny laughs in agreement. “you’re going to end up having to kick him out in the evening.”

“as long as mark doesn’t mind, i don’t either,” jaehyun mutters, watching as johnny reaches for his coffee to drink it. “don’t drink my coffee.”

johnny takes a sip of it anyway, and jaehyun can’t find it in himself to be annoyed. he blames it on the lack of sleep. “you don’t need taeyong to sign off on it?”

“hyuck’s basically his younger brother,” jaehyun says, as if that isn’t the case for most of them. “he’ll be more than happy to have him over, i think you know that. and it’s not like he’s at the apartment most of the time, anyway. he might as well be living with doyoung already.”

“mm,” johnny hums, setting down jaehyun’s coffee. “right. speaking of, how’s the whole… moving thing going, doie?”

“the moving thing?” jaehyun pipes up, lifting his head from the table. he narrows his eyes at doyoung when he sees him shoot johnny a glare. “who’s moving?”

“no one,” doyoung says.

“are you getting someone new to move in?” jaehyun continues, brows pulling together. “oh, is yuta finally moving out of your place? you’ve been waiting for that to happen. or is it jungwoo? i know he’s been wanting to, he mentioned something about getting a studio place and whatnot.”

“no one’s moving in or out,” doyoung says. “not now.”

“not now,” johnny repeats with a knowing smile and jaehyun feels out of the loop. he _is_ out of the loop. “in the near future, though. i think? is that what you two decided on?”

“you two…?”

“i’m trying to get taeyong to move in with me,” doyoung says with a sigh, and jaehyun wishes he was still out of the loop. “which he’s agreed to months ago, for the record, and now is just the perfect time for it, since the lease for the apartment’s coming to an end in a couple of months, so.”

“can’t you just, uh. renew it?”

“we could,” doyoung says, “but, you know. yuta’s been thinking of moving in with his girlfriend for the longest time, and this is making him actually do it, so. and jungwoo’s on a search for the studio, as you said, hopefully with a bedroom. with two out of four gone, there’s no use looking for two strangers to replace them.”

“oh,” jaehyun says. “and—what about you?”

immediately as he says it, the answer to the question blares across his mind, and it takes everything in him not to visibly start panicking as he waits for johnny to respond.

“well,” johnny says, fingers drumming on the back of jaehyun’s chair. “my current plan is to follow yuta and ruin his and his girlfriend’s life. well, not his girlfriend’s; she’s nice and i’m a feminist. to ruin his life.”

“that’s not your plan,” doyoung butts in and jaehyun chews on the inside of his cheek. “johnny’s thinking of—”

“—of a lot of things,” johnny cuts him off, giving him a look. “nothing’s clear just yet, though.”

before jaehyun has the time to dwell on that, mark and yuta come back from their mini shopping trip and the slow tune of the morning is ruined by the noise they make, which effectively wakes taeyong and donghyuck up. doyoung gets back to making his pancakes while everyone else makes easy conversation at the kitchen table, and jaehyun pushes all thoughts of moving to the back of his head.

.

as a rule, jaehyun overthinks everything.

“it’s an aquarius thing,” sicheng tells him, offhandedly swirling his straw in his coffee, focused more on the screen of his phone than the conversation. even so, jaehyun would be inclined to believe him, if not for the fact that johnny is _also_ an aquarius and he’s possibly the person least likely to overthink things. “what’re you overthinking now, though?”

jaehyun wraps his hands around his cup of coffee: it’s hot on his palms, and maybe with enough heat it’d burn off his love line. “everything?”

“right,” sicheng narrows his eyes at him. “everything in what area?”

“the—you know which one,” jaehyun says.

sicheng looks at him cluelessly.

“the johnny one,” jaehyun mutters, embarrassed, and sicheng sets his phone down. “what if it doesn’t work out? what if he decides he’s tired of me in a week? what if he breaks up with me?”

“where is this all coming from?” sicheng asks, as if he hasn’t known jaehyun for years, as if this isn’t his usual. jaehyun worried to the same extent over moving in with taeyong and mark, convinced they’d kick him out of the apartment within two months, and they’d all been friends for years. with johnny, it’s even worse, because they haven’t been friends for years, and despite how… stable everything feels, it also feels terribly unstable, as if jaehyun could knock it over with one mistake. “i thought things were fine?”

“yes,” jaehyun says. “things are fine.”

“okay,” sicheng nods slowly, “so what’s the problem?”

“he wants to read my love line,” jaehyun explains. sicheng blinks at him.

“johnny can read love lines?”

“ _that’s_ all you took from it?” jaehyun asks and sicheng shrugs innocently; maybe, for the future, he should go to doyoung for help. or yuta, though that just spells disaster. he’d go to taeyong, but considering that one of his problems involves taeyong, he’d rather not. “don’t you understand? he wants to read my love line and he’s apparently good at it.”

“so why don’t you entertain him and let him do it?” sicheng says, “and ask him if he’d be willing to read ten’s, as a birthday gift from me. that shit’s right up his alley. and mine, actually. i’d like to know when me and ten’ll get married—i’ve been putting off making that wedding presentation for ages, now.”

“what if he reads that we break up,” jaehyun sinks a little in his seat at the mere thought, already picturing how it’s all going to play out. “what if he reads that, i don’t know, we’re not meant to be. that he’s my biggest heartbreak or something.”

“in all fairness, i don’t think love lines can tell you that shit,” sicheng says. “palm reading, in general. i think it’s mostly rather vague.”

“and what if it isn’t?” jaehyun leans across the table, nearly knocking his cup of coffee over—sicheng moves his own to the side, just in case. “johnny said he read his sister’s palm, and everything turning out exactly as he said. what if that’s going to be the case now?”

“i don’t think he’d say you two are going to break up in three days,” sicheng says. jaehyun’s expression must show the panic that curses through his body at the idea, because sicheng starts looking the slightest bit worried, even reaching across the table to pat jaehyun’s hand. “he’s not going to say that, because that’s not what your palm says. i’m sure it just says good things.”

“and if it doesn’t?”

“palm reading is more for the fun of it,” sicheng tells him, “like, uh. astrology? sure, let’s go with that. it’s like astrology,” as if that’s going to convince jaehyun, considering sicheng treats astrology as a real science, considering he thinks it’s more true than evolution, even. “people mostly do it for the fun of it all. it’s just fun to think about.”

“you just said you want johnny to tell you when you’ll get married,” jaehyun says, “that doesn’t seem like you’re doing it for the fun of it all.”

“that’s literally the definition of doing it for the fun of it all,” sicheng rolls his eyes, “and it’s not like i have to follow whatever johnny says, anyway. if he agrees to read my palm—do ask him about it, please.”

“sicheng,” jaehyun whines.

“sorry, sorry,” he says, “look—what are you so worried about?”

“i just told you,” jaehyun says. “he’s going to find some break or cross or something on my love line that’s going to mean that we’re meant to break up, and then he’ll realize he’s not actually into me and break up with me. or he’ll get bored of me and break up with me. or he’ll realize he can do better and break up with me. there’s endless possibilities.”

“and they all end with him breaking up with you, don’t they,” sicheng muses. he fiddles with the straw in his iced coffee again, frowning in thought. “you do realize that man’s obsessed with you? god knows why, but he is. he’s not just going to randomly drop you out of nowhere.”

“he could, when he realizes there’s nothing to be obsessed with.”

sicheng stares at him. “if you knew you were going to fish for compliments, why didn’t you ask taeyong to listen to you piss yourself instead?”

“i’m not fishing for compliments,” jaehyun whines, even though he might be. a little. “it’s just—god. the point is, uh, i’m not entirely sure. just… johnny’s everything i dreamed of, kinda. i mean, you’ve seen him. he’s everything i dreamed of since forever, since i wanted nothing more than a heartfelt relationship with someone who would, i don’t know, make me feel whole, real, content, whatever. and he _does_. he does and more, i mean—i just. i don’t know. this is stupid, isn’t it?”

“it’s a little stupid,” sicheng says, not one to disappoint. “it’s a little stupid, if that’s why you’re worried he’s going to drop you for no reason in three weeks.”

“do you think he’s going to do that?”

“no,” sicheng says with a heavy sigh, “obviously not. you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“are you sure?”

“yes,” sicheng says. “is that all you’re worried about?”

“well,” jaehyun starts and pretends he doesn’t see the way sicheng rolls his eyes. “there’s this other thing?”

“what other thing?” sicheng asks, before he narrows his eyes. “wait,” he says, “is this about taeyong and doyoung moving in together? is this why i’m the one to console you, not taeyong?”

“no,” jaehyun tries to say, but sicheng fixes him w a look. “fine, yes. less about them, though. i just—i mean, i think you can connect the dots, right? if everyone but johnny moves out of their shared apartment, and taeyong moves out of our shared apartment, then…”

“then you have one empty room and johnny has no room,” sicheng finishes. “awfully convenient, if you ask me. where’s the problem, here?”

“isn’t it obvious?”

“it really isn’t,” sicheng says, “if you’re into it, ask him to move in. you’ll have the space, right? so. i’m sure mark wouldn’t mind. well—maybe a bit. but he’d probably be fine with it, maybe even a little obsessed. and if you’re not into it, then you don’t have to do shit.”

“well—okay, what if i suggest it and _he’s_ the one not into it?” jaehyun says. “when doyoung tried to hint at it, he dodged the subject. do you think it’s because he finds me repulsive? he’d probably hate living with me, now that i think about it… but if we can’t live together, then—”

“—then he’ll inevitably break up with you soon, i know, i know,” sicheng says, waving a hand. “he’s probably waiting for you to suggest it or whatever. you know how johnny is, he likely doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable and is waiting for you to give any indication you’re into it.”

“should i be into it?” jaehyun asks. “i mean, we haven’t even better together long. i don’t want to be overeager or whatever.”

“i mean, i guess,” sicheng says, “you’ve been together less than half a year, so… it depends whether you’re into it, though. otherwise the whole situation doesn’t really matter.”

jaehyun’s still turning sicheng’s words over in his head when he makes his way home, and even later, when the new week starts, and even later, when taeyong announces he’s moving out in two weeks, into some apartment with a balcony a little further from the city centre than they are. he’s not exactly sure where to go from there—theoretically, living with johnny would be nice. he’d save tons on uber rides, that’s for sure, but more importantly, he’d be living with johnny.

on the other hand, though, he already feels in over his head when johnny stays over for just one night. he can already picture the amount of things that could go wrong with them living together. and—well. he likes the way they are _now._ they work the way they are now, and he doesn’t want to do something to upset the balance they’ve established over the past couple of months.

hopefully, johnny doesn’t either.

.

“what do you think?”

so maybe johnny does want to upset the balance, jaehyun thinks, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets to stop fidgeting. he glances around the apartment johnny’s taken him to, taking in the empty rooms.

“what do you want me to think?”

johnny smiles, turning back to face jaehyun, who’s lingering in the hallway. “i want you to be honest,” he says, “personally, i thought it was nice.”

jaehyun takes a few tentative steps further inside, before johnny reaches for his hand and drags him closer. the apartment _is_ nice, even with its now empty and glaringly white walls. it has large windows in the living room, even a balcony.

“it’s nice,” he says, slowly. “i like the view.”

“i thought you’d say that,” johnny smiles, reaching for jaehyun’s other hand. he intertwines their fingers, swinging their hands together lightly. “anyway, i was thinking of moving here, actually. have a few days to make up my mind, but i think i’m sold, to be fair.”

“oh,” jaehyun feels his throat run dry. “here?”

“yeah,” johnny says. “for one, i do need to find a place—or three new roomies, i guess, though that seems like too much work. and, you know, this is a nice place. it’s close to taeyong and doyoung’s, so i can always go annoy them, and it’s close to my job.”

“right,” jaehyun says. “that’s certainly a plus.”

“it has a balcony,” johnny continues, “and the rooms are lit well with just the windows alone. the rent’s not too bad either, even though the place isn’t too small.”

it sounds like johnny’s a real estate agent, giving him a speech as to why this is the apartment jaehyun should move to. and jaehyun’s trying very hard not to piss himself, because he has no idea how to tell johnny that he’s not ready for something like this.

“and, you know, i was thinking,” johnny starts, and jaehyun feels faint. “if everything with us goes well, this could be a nice place, for us. not right now, but, you know. sometime in the future. if you’d like that, obviously.”

“um,” jaehyun stammers, a little overwhelmed. “sometime in the future?”

“not necessarily near future,” johnny smiles. he’s too kind for jaehyun, jaehyun decides, but he’s not going to be the one to tell him that. “just… you know. the future. in general. i like this apartment anyway, so—but, i mean. i think it’d be nice, one day.”

“you sound just like conor from _he’s just not that into you_ ,” jaehyun mutters. “or hardin from _after_.”

“is that a no?”

jaehyun takes a moment to look around the apartment, trying to imagine furniture in its empty corners. he imagines pictures on the wall, of them and of their friends, of their family, imagines little paraphernalia stacked around on the counters. imagines their coats hung in the hallway and their toothbrushes in the bathroom, their clothes in the imaginary dressers, their slippers by the imaginary bed.

it’d be nice, he thinks.

“it’d be nice,” he tells johnny, whose smile widens. “just—not now? or anytime soon. or at least not… yeah. anytime soon. not that i don’t want to move in with you, one day, i just—i’m not ready for it?”

“it’s okay, really,” johnny laughs, the endeared sort, squeezing jaehyun’s hands. “you know what’s another good thing about this place?”

“what?”

“it’s close to yours,” johnny says, “and mark’s, and soon-to-be yuta’s, when his girlfriend inevitably kicks him out and you possibly take him in. it’s a ten minute walk to your place. no more twenty minute uber rides to or from either way.” jaehyun’s unable to stop a smile from lifting his lips. “plus, you know, with that, it’s relatively close to your work, too, so if you ended up staying over…”

“stop,” jaehyun says, tugging on johnny’s hands. “is this why you picked this particular apartment?”

“it is most of the reason,” johnny admits easily, only smiling when jaehyun laughs. “it is a nice apartment besides that, though. and even if it wasn’t, i think it’d be worth it.”

“i’d think you’re a little insane,” jaehyun says.

“in a good way, though,” johnny says. “in a good way, though, right?”

“in a good way, sure, let’s say that,” jaehyun agrees and johnny smiles, and everything else seems to just fall into place around them.

.

“i actually have no idea what this means,” johnny says, staring at jaehyun’s upturned hand. his fingers are tracing the lines on it idly, his brow pulled together and eyes narrowed in a picture of utter concentration. “do you mind if i look it up?”

“you’re not serious, are you?” jaehyun asks. “you said you knew how to do this.”

“it’s a pick-up line,” johnny says, “well, not a pick-up line. mostly just an excuse to hold your hand.”

“we’re dating,” jaehyun reminds him, feeling himself flush at just the statement. “you don’t need an excuse to hold my hand.”

“really?” johnny’s thumb skips over the back of jaehyun’s hand, “noted. will keep that in mind for future reference.”

jaehyun roles his eyes, trying not to show how endeared he really is. “do you really not know how to do it? i mean, you mentioned not being great at it, but you did read sooyoung’s palm, didn’t you?”

“read it and lied,” johnny says. “i don’t think that qualifies as doing a great job.”

jaehyun frowns, “you promised to read mine, didn’t you?”

“well, since you’re asking so nicely,” johnny says. his fingers trace over jaehyun’s palm, tickling slightly, and jaehyun rests his head on johnny’s shoulder. “it says here that you should’ve met the love of your life last year.”

“mhm,” jaehyun hums into johnny’s skin. “is that so?”

“it says so, right here,” johnny indicates one point at the very beginning of jaehyun’s love line. “can you think of anyone you’ve met last year?”

“uh,” jaehyun pretends to think. “well, i can only think of yuta, and he’s straight, so. maybe you are right and you’re not a great palm reader.”

“you sure you can’t think of anyone else?”

“say i can,” jaehyun plays along. “does it say anything else about the possible love of my life?”

“it says that you’re—oh, wow, it says that you’re dating them right now,” johnny tells him. “isn’t that crazy? and you’re going to be with them for a long time, apparently. possibly forever.”

jaehyun laughs, hiding his face in johnny’s shoulder. “you’re so fucking corny,” he mumbles, half muffled.

“and yet you’re still obsessed with me,” johnny says, sounding much too satisfied; jaehyun counteracts that with a light swat to his shoulder. “i think we both know who the real loser here is.”

“both of you are the real loser.” they both lift their heads up to find doyoung standing at the threshold of the living room, looking much too annoyed. “you came here to help move boxes, not cuddle on _my_ couch. would you mind doing your job?”

“it’s not their job,” taeyong says over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around doyoung’s stomach. it placates him somewhat, making the tension in his frame shimmer down. “they only volunteered to help us.”

“what taeyong said,” johnny says, though (regrettably), he stands up, anyway, offering his hand to jaehyun. “since we’re little angels, though, we’ll help.”

“as you should,” doyoung replies, stepping out of taeyong’s hold and ushering them all downstairs, where there’s still a car full of boxes. unpacking them all’s going to take a long time, jaehyun thinks, but, judging by how excited both taeyong and doyoung are, they’re not going to mind.

he catches johnny’s eyes a few times in the process of carrying boxes to taeyong and doyoung’s apartment and each time, johnny sends him a wide smile, full of secondhand excitement for their friends, and jaehyun decides he can’t wait for when the two of them move in together. it’s not going to be anytime soon, he knows, but he feels warmth spread from his heart to his whole body at the mere thought of it.

he doesn’t think he’s ever been so excited about something his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed !
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/frouggyu) // [buy me a ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/frougge)


End file.
